1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly to a connector assembly for a snap hook and complementary buckle member where the connector assembly readily rotatably attaches the snap hook to the buckle member and provides an increased holding or gripping force between the snap hook and the buckle when tension is provided therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snap hooks typically are utilized with a free end of a cord, strap or the like to quickly and securely connect the free end of the cord to another cord or article. Such snap hooks include a base having a hook and a complementary resilient blade connected to the base where the blade extends from the base to engage the distal end of the hook and close off the area defined by the hook. Manipulation of the blade with respect to the hook enables the hook to capture another member therein and provide the desired connection therewith. In order to secure the base of the snap hook to a free end of the cord which is to be connected to another article, the base can include a connector or buckle member formed with or attached thereto.
During use, the cord typically twists which in turn exerts an undesirable twisting force on the buckle and the snap hook. In order to prevent such twisting forces, a rotatable or swivel-type connection can be provided between the base of the snap hook and the buckle member.
An example of such a swivel connection is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,954 which discloses a swivel joint assembly which includes a connector, an elongate support rotatably mounted on the connector and a hook rotatably mounted to the elongate support. The hook includes a head composed of four locking members angularly and equally spaced and separated by two slots forming a cross-shape, each locking member having a neck and a retaining member formed on its distal end. To rotatably attach the hook head to the elongate support, the retaining members are forced through an aperture in the elongate support while the locking members initially are flexed inward. After the retaining members clear the far side of the aperture, the retaining members flex outward and become seated behind the aperture. This type of connection, however, is subject to failure upon tension placed between the hook and the elongate member which will flex the locking and retaining members inward and pull the retaining members back through the aperture.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a connector assembly for use with a snap hook and complementary buckle member which readily rotatably mounts the snap hook to the buckle and provides an increased holding or gripping force between the snap hook and the buckle when tension is provided therebetween.